


Security

by tinynerdlet



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during and after the events of episode 2.18 of <em>Star Trek: The Original Series</em>.</p>
<p>As the <em>Enterprise</em> prepares to exit a giant, single-celled organism via explosion, James T. Kirk suggests to Doctor McCoy that sitting on his lap might make the Doctor feel more secure. The anger in McCoy feels is clear. James's intent isn't. At least, not at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/149077683683/star-trek-tos-drabble-adventures-episode-218)

Jim Kirk entered the bridge looking as grim as he felt. He wasn’t on the verge of passing out, but he still felt drained, fatigued, nearly ill. Bones had advised him to sit down, but there wasn’t time for that. Spock had already sacrificed himself and the _Enterprise_  shuttle _Galileo_  in the attempt to find out more about this giant single cell space organism that threatened the lives of everyone on board their own ship. Now they had a chance to destroy it. Jim wasn’t about to let that chance slip away because he needed a breather.

He walked to his chair and pressed the intercom button, transmitting his voice across the ship.

“All hands, this is the Captain,” he started. His eyes averted to the screen where the giant, mysterious cell was displayed. “We’re going to enter the body of the organism, rather abruptly, I would think. Damage control parties stand by, all decks secure for collision, Kirk… out.”

Jim shut off the intercom and climbed onto his chair. Other members of the bridge crew took their seats around him. Except, of course, for Bones. The doctor stood firm between Jim’s chair and the railing, one hand on each. Jim looked at him for a moment, the aged and worried face giving away Bones’ thoughts on this particular instance. Anxiety, fear, reluctance. Jim attempted a smile.

“You’d probably be more secure sitting on my lap, Bones,” Jim whispered. Bones’ head whipped towards him. The same furrowed brow was there, but there was something else in his eyes. Something angry.

“I’ll be just fine, _Captain_.” Venom touched his words. Jim would have winced if times hadn’t been so dire. Instead, he looked at the rest of the bridge crew, then looked towards Scotty, who sat at a station to his right.

“Ready, Scotty.”

* * *

 

The attempt to destroy the organism had been successful. Plus, on their way out of the organism, they had found _Galileo_  and, in turn, Spock, who was still alive. They’d used tractor beam to grab the shuttle, and kept it with them even in the organisms destruction. Everyone was saved. Never had Jim been so relieved.

He had Chekov plot a course to Starbase Six, where he hoped to get shore leave on a nice, non-violent planet. There were options, of course. It was just a matter of getting there before something else stood in the way.

Bones had gone to the sickbay after a few minutes to check on the straggling members of the crew that still suffered from the strain of being around the organism. Hadn’t even said “goodbye” to Jim in the process. He never did. Jim hadn’t thought anything strange about it. After an hour or so of plotting around the bridge, Jim returned to his quarters.

Jim was only in his quarters for a few minutes before the door chime went off. “Come in,” he said. The doors opened and the good Doctor strolled in, arms crossed and face etched deeply with rage. The door shut behind him.

“Bones, if this is about letting Spock go on the shuttle and not you-”

“This isn’t about the damn shuttle, Jim. It’s about your attempt at a bad joke back there on the bridge.”

“Bad joke?”

“You told me that sitting your damn lap would make me more secure. You know just as well as I do that wouldn’t have done anything!”

“Bones-”

“You were just trying to make light of a dark situation and I’m not going to stand there and-”

Jim reached out and placed his hands on Bones’ shoulders. “Leonard,” he said. Bones stopped talking, but his mouth remained slacked opened, like words still wanted to escape.

“You’re right,” Jim said, “My lap probably wouldn’t have been any more secure than you standing next to my chair. But I wasn’t sure my plan was going to work and I thought I could use it as an excuse to… hold you one last time.”

Bones’ eyebrow arched. His face slacked. Anger drained away. He sighed and bounced onto his toes as his hands fell to his sides.

“The crew would talk,” Bones said.

“Maybe I want them to,” Jim answered. Bones huffed before a soft smile touches his lips, lighting his face. Then Bones stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders.

“Maybe they already are,” Bones said. Jim smiled and planted a soft kiss on the other man’s lips.


End file.
